


Even Ginny Needs Romance

by terachan



Series: HP Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ROMANCE at hpgw100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Ginny Needs Romance

**Title:** Even Ginny Needs Romance  
 **Author:** [terachan](http://terachan.livejournal.com/)  
 **Ship:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Rating:** G  
 **WordCount:** 100  
 **Author's Note:** written for the prompt ROMANCE at [hpgw100](http://community.livejournal.com/hpgw100/).

Harry sucked in romance.

For days he tried to get an idea for Valentine's Day.

A bouquet of roses? Dinner by candlelight? Knowing her, Ginny would not appreciate these banalities.

She was more a practical type, no pink frills and hearts, thank Merlin!

But, as Hermione had said, and as pointed by certain exasperated looks from his girlfriend, even Ginny, sometimes, needs romance.

And Harry was in trouble.

In the end, he did what he could do better: follow his instincts.

"Happy Valentine's Day, I love you, marry me" he said, his hands empty.

Ginny snorted. "It was time, Potter!"


End file.
